Little Maka Evans
by TsukiAliceChan
Summary: Maka's parents died in a car accident and she was left without a family. She's sent to an orphan and treated there as trash until the Evans family adopted her...
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Maka Evans**_

_Chapter 1_

**A/N: My first Soul Eater fanfic, and no, only the first chapter is confusing and speech only. It's like a prologue and it totally short;;**

**But I think to make a goal: to write chapter everyday or two, because I'm from those people who write a chapter a week only because they got only one hour or two hours a week to write;;**

**Please review if you got the time because I want to get at least 10 reviews when I get to chapter 5... and I hope to get an editor for ideas and checking and stuff like that... Happy summer vacation^^**

_**-TsukiAliceChan-**_

"Mama, Papa, I want ice-cream!"

"Alright, Maka-chan! It's right across the road, so wait on that bench and we will be back quick!"

"Okay, Papa!"

"And don't talk to strangers!"

"Okay, Mama!"

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Maka, we are back!"

"Papa! Mama!"

"Man, you're running fast. Right, Hu-?" BAM.

"Eh?"

"Mama...Papa..?"

"Uwah!"

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Apparently, she lost her parents, that were hit by a car. All the road was covered in blood and... ice-cream?"

"They died on the spot, smiling. The problem is their daughter, she got no relatives and no one she knows would like to take care of her."

"Then we must send her to an orphan, which is our only choice."

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Hey, new kid, what's your name?"

"..."

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"..."

"Go get me some KitKat or you will get all bloody!"

"...Yes, I'm going..."

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

It was like that for a week...

"Hey, Blondie, get me some snacks and drinks!"

"I got no money..."

"Then steal you bitch!"

"...Okay..."

"Ms. Albarn, come to my office for a sec. And you, Ms. Hanter, you are in trouble for bullying."

"..."

"Don't die... you little brat... BEFORE I GET YOU!"

"That's enough!"

"..."

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Maka-chan, I'm your new father, John Evans. And that's your new brother, Soul Eater Evans. You will be considered as twins because you both are the same age."

"Nice to meet you..."

"..."

"Hello? Maka girl?"

"..."

"Are you alright?"

"..."

"Soul, be nice to her. C'mon, let's go to the car."

"...okay..."

"After you..."

"..."

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"That's your room."

"..."

"Are you sure you okay?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"...it..."

"Maka?"

"It looks just like my room..."

"Then you will settle down here perfectly."

"...Yes, Mr. Soul Eater Evans..."

"Don't call me formally! Call me Soul like everyone else! Geez!"

"Okay...Soul..."

"Soul...why are you hugging me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: Sorry I must write that purely made chapter really fast cuz in 8 days I got the biggest exam I ever had in my life, including all the stuff I learned the last year in math;;**

**10 reviews progress: 3/10**

**Needs another 7 to get to chapter 5**

**R&R , Love ya!**

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Maka, can I come in?" I heard Soul's voice first thing in the morning. I had that dream again. How my parents died, how the police was hopeless, how I was bullied and about the Evans family adopting me.

"Coming!" I came up from my bad really slowly but I still had a little bit of energy. Yesterday was pretty exhausting and I went to bed early.

"Are you okay?" I opened the door to see Soul's worried about how I felt after our first battle against a Kishin, "yeah, just a bit tired," I smiled back at him so I won't make him too much worried about me but I knew he knows the truth. People consider us as twins because we are the same age, lying about everything that will even suspect people to think that I'm adopted, because it will cause a big fuss over Death-City.

After all, the Evans, is a full family of musicians and are pretty famous in the area. To fit in, they even tried to make me play few instruments, but I'm still failing at the piano.

"Are you sure?" he asked me to check the situation,"yep!"

"Everyone are waiting outside," Soul grinned,"it's going to be fun."

"Eh?" I asked, not knowing what he talked about until it got to me: the amusement park. All the gang planned to go today to celebrate or first winning in battle, "I totally forgot!" I exclaimed as I slapped my forehead.

"Man, that's so uncool to forget such stu-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" I got a book from the book shelf with a hard cover and hit him on the head as hard as I could to let off some stream.

"THAT HURTS!" Soul said, more like screamed, to my face rubbing his head, "anyway, get ready," he turned back and got out of the room.

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Maka, Soul, why are you late so much?" Kid so-said-greeted-us-casually when we got down to the gang. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar waited to us as well, dressed up in open summer cloth.

"That snoring-old-lady won't wake up unle-" "MAKA-CHOP!" I hit him again with a book that I got from my bag.

"Um, Maka-chan..." Tsubaki sweat dropped," you are both twins, then shouldn't you both get along?"

"E-even twins don't get along that much like us," I laughed nervously,"hahaha..."

"ANYWAY, LET'S GO WITH ME, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! HAHAHAHA!" I sighed, asking myself where does that guy gets all his energy from.

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"We're here! Lalala!" Patty run throught the opening gate happily as nothing can bother her, "Patty, wait!" Liz, her older sister, run after her and soon enough they got out from our sign.

"Maka, did you buy our tickets?" Soul asked me as he only now remembered something, "I though YOU bough that!" I jaw dropped not believing that he forgot to buy our tickets.

"WHAT? It will take us HOURS to get it with that line!" Soul exclaimed.

"Maybe... we can figure out something," Tsubaki look thoughtful and I didn't want to disturb her, so I let her be, until we heard a voice calling us.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans! Maka Evans!" we heard Drake calling us,"what are you both doing here?" Drake is one of our neighbors and he knows us for very long. Though, no matter how good he knows us, he doesn't knows the truth.

"Just chilling out with our friends," Soul pointed to the rest of the gang," until SOMEBODY forgot to buy the tickets!"

"Actually, YOU did -"

"Twins, twins! Stop arguing! I can get some tickets if you like.."

"Really?" we all asked together in the same second the high guy, looking up at him,"is that really okay?" I asked him to be sure I heard right.

But we started to hear screams. It was Patty and Liz running back at us, looking scared to death.

"What is going on?" Kid catched Liz, that was crying and all shaking,"i-it's...HUGE!"

"Huh?" I looked at the direction they came from and understood why they looked so white.

"No way... another kishin?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for soooooo long! I'm really sorry! **

**As you can see, I answer in the format of the story for all the reviews! **

**Thank you for sending them, they are making my day way better and I feel that I can reach my goal: to be a writer!**

**Oh, and in the next chapter there will be a lot of Maka's past...*sob* so saaaad!**

**I'm sorry that I'm hopeless but I hope you can enjoy it to the content of your heart^^**

**BTW- Does anyone knows how to improve humor in writing? Can anyone help?**

**Answers to Reviews: **_**Wolf718(1)-**_** Thank you^^ I think I will put more cute and romantic moments in the future...I hope...**

_**crazychick1313(1)**_**- well, as you see only the first chapter was like that because it was kind of prologue to the whole story.**

_**Squeakyboots(1)**_**- I hope that I'll do XD**

_**Wolf718(2)**_**- Yeah, another stupid Kishin... or not X3**

_**FMAGURL108**_**- Thank you and in the first chapter Maka and Soul are 6 years old and now they are 14 years old^^**

_**Alex-Chan 1234**_**- Yep, it's pretty dramatic cuz I got no humor sense(when I write) but I can get into it some romance if you like (^ ^)**

_**Squeakyboot(2)**_**- As I answered to FMAGURL108 about the ages and I don't want to ruin the story to you all so I'll just say keep on reading^^;;**

_**crazychick1313(2)**_**- I agree^^**

10 review progress: 8/10

**Another 2 reviews so I won't stop writing the story after chapter 5;;**

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Uh... Maka," Drake sweat dropped, "it's actually a new attraction in the form of a giant Kishin."

"Why is there such a thing around here?" I twitched. Man, I could get a heart attack from those guys... not to mention I don't want to see another Kishin for at least a year.

"Maybe it haunts you," Soul smirked at me,"like in horror mo-" "MAKA-CHOP!"

Sometimes, I hit Soul only because I get angry at him, but sometimes it's for fun... wait, am I just what people call a sadist?

"Anyway, let's try it out!" Patty was actually screaming because of happiness, running in circles around us with a stupid smile on her face," it's a huuuuuge roller coster!"

"S-stop saying that!" Liz shivered," you know I'm scared from those stuff!"

"A roller coster that looks like a half snake half chicken?" Soul raised an eyebrow,"not something you see everyday..."

"True..." I agreed as to play the role of a twin. I hate that role... maybe because of the reason...

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Maka...Maka wake up!" I heard a familiar voice, but not familiar enough. I didn't want to open my eyes to see anything again. I preferred to get blind and don't get hurt by what I see, "open your eyes!" somebody grubbed my shirt tightly and started shaking my body back and forward.

"What do you want..?" I said in a sleepy voice, pretty sour because I didn't say much in the last few days... maybe for a week or so...

"Geez, you should wake up faster!" it was that boy name Soul 'Eater' Evans which was waking me up. He letted go of me and I gasped some air. He was already all dressed up, wearing a red t-shirt with a fire ball drawn in the middle of it and some black buggy pants, "you're going to school today."

"School?" I looked at him. Oh right, school. The place where you go, study and get bored. In the orphan, we studied there in rooms that looked like classrooms, and whatever we didn't listen to the teacher or were spacing out, we were being hit with a ruler on our heads, "I-I don't want to!"

"C'mon, you shouldn't be like that," Soul gave me a glare that made me regret that I even was born.

"I'm sorry... that I even was born," I rolled into a ball, facing the wall near my bed with tears in my eyes, felling all gloomy.

"Wha- are you that lazy or there was something wrong with your past school," I didn't answer," I will take that as laziness. After all, Laziness is nothing more than the habit of resting before you get tired."

"Just leave me alone," I said sobbing and drinking my tears from my chicks,"I hate funny quotes."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_  
><strong>Sorry guys for not updating for so long;;<strong>  
><strong>Also, I wanted to say: <strong>**_READ AUTHOR NOTES!_**  
><strong>You don't know how many times I stumbled upon a review saying: this is so confusing. And what I wrote in the author notes? "This is might be confusing, but that's only the first chapterprologue".**  
><strong>Guys, I won't reply to your reviews if you don't read what I have to say about the story! I am sorry I didn't update for two years, but when someone is like 'your story sucks. Update', yeah thanks. If you're a troll, be a true troll!<strong>  
><strong>Because I love trolls :)<strong>

**Reviews: 17/10**  
><strong>Thank you so much! Chapter 5 will be very soon, thanks to your support ;v;<strong>

-TsukiAliceChan-

I looked through the fence.  
>That building that Mr. Soul 'Eater' Evans called school looked like a huge building, but with only one floor, and the windows and doors were square shaped. It had a slight peach shade to the vanilla walls, and the borders of the glasses were white just as the doors.<br>"Stop staring, will ya'?" I looked slightly left, to my so called new brother, holding tightly the metallic bars, "class is soon to start. Not that I care..." he sighed, closing his ruby eyes that matched my ribbon that was around my neck, tightly knotted.  
>"... do I have to..?" I looked at him hopelessly, searching for hope not to get inside.<br>People surrounded us. Some were playing with sky blue ball, some were passing the gate entrance, saying good morning to each other and ghost rumors... I hated to hear those. I am terrified of ghost!  
>"Nothing can be done," the albino guy tagged the back of my shirt's collar, taking me away from any safe place... is there one?<p>

-TsukiAliceChan-

We entered the building, crispy and clean corridors, with milky white lockers, on one there was some star drawing and weird letters, written in a black marker. The other were shiny and clean, and I could hear someone complying that it really a mess that today he has a class with some old teach he really hates, when I walked there with bruises under my cloth, silent. I knew nothing and I didn't even want to know! What will happen from now on? I wandered... as I was daydreaming, Soul pushed me into an office-like room, "Mrs. Evans," he cricked, "Maka Evans is here."  
>He's mother turned around and stared into us. Yes, into. She had nice, shoulder length silky white hair, straight as a ruler. Her silver eyes looked terrifying but beautiful, just as it was the same person looking with them. She glare as a creep through the glasses of hers, that were shaped in a form of a slight triangle, as she were wearing a creamy blouse. "I have to say, she looks miserable," she gave me 'oh I'm so sorry honey' look. It bursted a slight debut inside of me, that it really is the place for me, with a family that had an icy skin and sharp teeth, all of them.<br>They were like sharks to me. I felt that they will bite me off the hook that can bring me up to a better place, so I believed.  
>"Maka, I know this hard for you, a new school and everything," the woman took a breath, "but I hope that you will find somewhere in your heart to forgive. I know you had a harsh time back then," she took my bruised hand, "and you shouldn't feel like you're in danger." I wanted to yank my hand back, ran through that door, and disappear. But all I did was nod.<br>-TsukiAliceChan-

From that day on, I started opening up, like a blooming flower. I felt like everything was possible. The kids were nice, a bit too nice. Too good to be true. But if anyone teased me, Soul always helped me out. 'That what family does for each other,' he would say it every time he got into a fight because of me. I knew his parents are going to kill him if he let me get hurt, so I just thanked him.  
>I also met back at the time Tsubaki. She was the one who took me home when Soul forgot about me and went with his friends. She also was the first person I told her how I felt about my parents. I cried for hours when I told her the story, and she hugged me and said everything was alright. But I wasn't a free loader.<br>When I found out I didn't need to catch up on the subject because I learned it months ago, I instantly was on the honor roll. When my adopting parents heard it, they bagged me to help Soul with his homework. It wasn't easy. I felt like crying when he couldn't do even the simple questions. Then, I found myself helping to Soul's friends, BlackStar and Death the Kid. They were almost as pathetic as him. Almost.  
>As time went through, I started to feel more depressed. Does all those friends and good grades meant anything? Would my parents be happy to see me doing so well?<br>'Of course,' a voice in my head answered me, before I fell asleep that night. The night when my parents died eight years ago.

**Oh, and I lied. This chapter isn't sad at all XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people!**

**As you can see, now the fanfic is updated twice a week and not daily like in 2011. I'm sorry that you need to wait so long for a chapter.**

**Chapters will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.**

**Also, because I reached past twenty reviews, this story will be more than 10 chapters. By reviews I count the popularity of the story. So if you want to support the story, tell me what are the good stuff and the bad stuff, so I can improve this story!**

**Also, you might notice my grammar in the past chapters sucked. Hopefully, I'm better now, but if you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll be sure to change it!**

**Have a good day!**

**Songs that I listened to while writing:**

_Unwanted- Avril Lavigne_

_Everybody Hurts- Avril Lavigne_

_Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne_

_Ancient Forest- Morten Malvik_

_Paper Wings- Fenix_

_Chemical- Kerli_

_Hurt Me- Kerli_

_I Want Nothing- Kerli_

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

**Warning!: This chapter might have elements of abuse that are not suitable for emotional people. If you can't take such content, please wait till the next chapter for a recap of this one. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenient reading.**

If something looks like it's too good to be true, something is wrong. Something is fishy.

The day in the amusement park was amazing: it was fun to be on the rides (even though the Kishin roller coaster almost game a heart attack), all the stands where we won most of the prizes (Kid cheated to get the grand prize- a huge giraffe plush that Patty was just begging for) and stopping BlackStar from climbing the mirrors in the Mirror House to find the way out. Overall- fun.

Well, it was fun, until Valeria Hanter 'found' me in the girls' toilet. Even though I didn't see her since the orphanage, but I couldn't mistake her. Her cherry hair was a mess, her skin covered from head to toe freckles and eyes that had such a light grey color, made it look like it was white. The same wicked smile, the same wicked eyes.

"Oh, little Maka Evans. So petite and precious," I tried to ignore the remarks she shot at me, that burned my skin like a vampire in the sunlight, "you are just as pathetic as I remember you."

"And you are the same bitch as I remember you. What do you want?" I tried to not look at her, especially her dirty cardigan and striped shirt. After living so much in luxury, just the sign of something dirty made me feel sick. I went to the sink, tried to get away from her.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think someone like me, who got stuck in the orphanage for so long that maybe I'm jealous? Maybe I want what you have?" she mimicked into my face, spitting on my left cheek, "do you have any idea what is it like to be thrown into a place, a jail for children for life?"

I continued to ignore her, humming to myself as if she didn't exist. Bad idea. She grabbed my face, her nails like daggers, ripping my chin, "oh, and revenge is best served cold, isn't it? Are you okay now? Did you forget about mommy and daddy?" she baby-voiced. "You should consider yourself lucky. Some parents just throw their children away. Or worse- committee suicide," with the other hand, she grabbed my neck and held me up.

She soon threw me at the wall. The pain flashed, as if it was momentarily. But I was wrong. my rib cage started feeling as if it was tearing apart. I coughed, as my breath felt dry. "Oh, still alive?" she then pulls me up by my pigtail.

She looks down at me, and all I can see is an expression full of homicidal joy. She drops me again, like a rag doll. I swear under my breath as the pain in my right knee won't ket me move. I felt like it was useless. But when her leg was about to hit my head, I grabbed. You though I won't bring back a fight. Well, you though.

I puled it down and let it go. The result was her tripping and giving me enough time to rise. The second I was standing, I crashed my foot against her stomach. A yelp sounding like of a wolf escaped her lips. I backed, and took the chance to escape. I may be a warrior by choice, but I'm also a girl. A broken girl that's afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of LME!**

**I'm actually happy to be back!**

**Also, If you want to support the story, please tell me the pro's and con's of it! ^-^**

**Also, a little game: which fandoms are mentioned secretly in this chapter?**

**See ya' leta', Alice!**

**Songs I Listened to While Writing:**

_Here's to Never Growing Up- Avril Lavigne_

_The Best Damn Thing- Avril Lavigne_

_I Don't Give- Avril Lavigne_

_Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes_

_Summer Girl- Stereo_

_Kom- Timoteji_

_Numb- Linkin' Park_

_Lover's End- The Birthday Massacre _

_Fantastic Baby- BigBang_

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

"Did you get lost in the bathroom?" I was greeted by Soul with a puzzled look. What was I supposed to tell him as a cover up story? That I found the Chamber of Secrets?

"Well... How about a toilet that turned into a sea full of monsters?" yeah, that was totally convincing.

All he did is smirk, "you shouldn't read all those books of yours. One day you'll end up thinking a chicken is a monster," he ruffled my hair.

This was the Soul I knew. The Soul I wanted to be with. Always there for me (even though he can be annoying as fuck at times), but I wish it was also the other way around. I don't want to be a damsel in distress.

"Let's get back to everyone else! We waited for you, but we kinda ended up..."

"In the horror house?" the horror house was Soul's and his buddies' favorite ride, even though it didn't look like that with that attitude. They enjoyed all the skeletons that fall from the walls on you and the green goo that seemed to be there. Apparently, a fake mansion can hold some guys' excitement. But if to confess, I hated this ride. Liz would agree with me.

"Yes, I forgive you with your rudeness," I answered melodramatically. It won one of Soul's laughs.

"Let's go then! We can't make them wait for too long!"

How long can they wait? As long as my parents did?

**-TsukiAliceChan-**

After the tiring day, I was happy that tomorrow is Sunday.

Lying down on my bad, I started remembering again the scene with Valeria. She said something about being lucky for my parents being dead. Makes it seem as if she was just thrown on the street. And lucky? Did she even hear herself?

If it was up to me, she would be in an asylum.

I didn't feel lucky at all. I really missed them, even though all I remember is a young man with red hair and a woman with dirty blonde hair like mine. I wanted to know who they were. It was enough hard for me to know that even though they were strong, I felt hopeless. What about me? What if I can make a death weapon?

"And that's how life goes on," I sat up. I looked around me, the room I've been living the past eight years. I never recognized this place as my house. I didn't recognize the cream walls, those tall windows that I just could open one and ju- no! I shouldn't think like that. It would be stupid if I would die by choice. I should stand tall.

I'm just tired of never remembering my parent's faces. I was really thankful for the Evans family, but for how long can I stand up and do nothing? How long before someone would check my DNA and will prove I'm not Soul's sister?

If people will find out Mr. and Mrs. Evans adopted a child, the whole town would fuss about. Orphans would come and try and make us adopt them, people would start asking. Asking the same thing I did: _why_ did they adopt me?

And shouldn't I know in the first place? But I'm scared. I'm scared to be thrown into the Orphanage again.

I felt like there was not enough air in the room. I felt as the walls are closing in on me. It always happened when I was thinking too much of the past.

I grabbed a near by black hoodie, that rested on my white chair that matched my writing desk. Homework can wait until tomorrow, I though. And with that, I exited the house, going on my night walk. My walk of darkness.


End file.
